The L words
by Itsinyourimagination
Summary: The development of Quinn's feelings towards Rachel could be described with a couple of words that begins with the letter L.
1. Chapter 1

At ten years old, Quinn liked Rachel. They were best friends and did everything together. For an entire day they could lie in the meadows and stare up at the sky, make out animals of the clouds and tell each other stories about them. This was one of Rachel's favorite things, and Rachel was Quinn's favorite thing, so to her it didn't matter what they did as long as they were together.

Russell Fabray, Quinn's father did not approve of their friendship, because Rachel's dads, yes she had two fathers, lived in sin, as Russell said. Judy Fabray, however, was quite fond of her daughter's friend, even though the girl talked more than an ten year old should. Sometimes when Judy would take the girls out for ice cream, Rachel would just talk and talk without even catching a breath. She would usually tell them about New York and Broadway, or how she was going to be just like Barbra Streisand, the famous Broadway star she was named after. Yes, Rachel could talk, and Quinn and Judy would listen. Judy would question sometimes, in her mind of course, how Quinn could just sit there, but every time she looked at her daughter when the little brunette was around, she would get her answer. She would look at her daughter and it did not fail. Every time she would be looking at the other girl in complete awe, with the biggest smile on her face, nodding and every now and then ask a question, encouraging the other girl to keep talking, and it just made Judy's heart melt.

Judy was not like her husband. She did not care about the fact that Rachel had two fathers; she only cared about the fact that they loved their daughter and treated her well. Actually she was quite fond of the pair, as she had met them often while picking up and dropping of their kids. So homosexuality was not a problem for Judy. However, her daughter and her friend was young, and she was sure that there was only the friendly affection between them, but she made a mental note to tell Quinn that if she ever were to fall in love with a girl, it would be okay with her, and she would love her no matter what. But not until later, now she would enjoy the coffee she had placed between her hands, and watch the scene starring the two ten year olds play out in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Chapter **

**Loath**

At thirteen, Quinn loathed Rachel. It didn't happen just like that, but over time. It started when the girls enrolled in junior high. Quinn and Rachel had always been different. They enjoyed different activities and they had had a completely different upbringing, but still they were best friends. When the girls when into 6th grade, Quinn joined the junior cheerios and became the leader of the squad, while Rachel took ballet classes and joined the glee club. This made them a part of two completely different cliques and put them on different places on the social ladder; Quinn at the top and Rachel at the bottom. Despite of this they kept their regular lunch tradition, where they sat outside, whenever the weather allowed it and shared their lunch. However, this was soon about to change.

With the Cheerios, came one Santana Lopez, and her best friend, Brittany S. Pierce. Santana was a tiny Latina girl with an attitude, from Lima Heights, while Brittany was a rather tall, blonde, gorgeous girl, with a constantly distant and confused look on her face. They took Quinn in and got her up. Quinn turned to have quite the gift as a cheerleader, and became the leader of the Cheerios, with the two girls as her right and left hand. But what happens when the schools most popular girl, hangs out with the one at them bottom? _Nothing,_ because it _doesn't_ happen. At least that's what Santana regularly told Quinn.

But even new friends and someone telling her not to hang out with Rachel, kept them apart. Not yet, anyway. They met in secret, usually at the Berry residence so no one saw them together, or they'd visit the same old meadow they used t go to when they were younger. Still, Rachel would stare up at the sky and tell Quinn stories, while Quinn would stare at Rachel, mapping out her features. Rachel's nose, Quinn decided, was her favorite thing about the girl. It wasn't like everybody else's. Sure, it was a bit big, and Santana would comment on it looking like a mountain on her face, but Quinn loved it. Often, when they were at their meadow, Rachel would lie on her back, with Quinn beside her, lying on her stomach, tracing Rachel's face with her finger. It was an intimate and sweet gesture Rachel thought, and a blush appeared. No, Quinn decided, _making Rachel blush_ was her favorite thing, and she kissed the girls nose.

However, Quinn's father found out where she had been sneaking off to, and banned her from seeing Rachel. Santana also found out and started teasing the girl. She would call the secret lovers, Lesbos and other mean things, which caused Quinn to get scared and angry. She was no such thing, and no one could tell her otherwise. Her father would lecture her about being gay and how it was a sin, and slowly but surely, Quinn started believing him.

At this age you were supposed to ask and question things about yourself and the world around you, but Quinn were never given the opportunity to do this. Her path was laid out in front of her and all she had to do was follow it. Russell expected perfection from Quinn, because nothing less was acceptable for a Fabray. She pushed Rachel away and more or less ignored the girl. Other than the snide comments she would throw her way, they didn't interact at all. Well, Rachel attempted to approach the girl, trying to get an explanation for the girl's behavior, but was brushed off every time.

Quinn became angrier by the day, and started to act out. The once calm and kind girl, became cold and distant, and let no one in. Not even her mother. The only two people who really cared for and loved Quinn, were the two persons she took her anger out on. At home, Judy was the black sheep and the verbal punching bag, and at school, well, that was rather obvious. Rachel would take every hit, every word, every look and she would do it with her head held up high, and Quinn hated her for it. How could she possibly be that stupid, or that strong? And those confusing feelings for Rachel mixed with the pressure from her father and Santana about perfection, made Quinn loath Rachel even more, and pretty much everyone else around her. Quinn struggled with her feelings, but told no one. She missed Rachel, but didn't dare to admit it; Neither to herself, nor to anyone else.


End file.
